


A Bit of Convincing

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bribery, F/M, Femdom, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: Set during RE2 remake. On their way to NEST Ada works her charm to convince Leon to carry out her mission for her. She puts all her heart (and mouth) into it.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	A Bit of Convincing

Leon and Ada rode the dimly lit tram car in silence, on their not so merry way to NEST and an uncertain future.

“You know what I was thinking?” The rookie cop spoke, turning to face his companion. “I can’t wait for the FBI to raid Umbrella headquarters and take those bastards to justice!”

“I agree…” Ada gave him a faint reassuring smile, shifting to a more comfortable position on the cold metal bench she occupied. “But to be clear, you’re not working in official capacity. This is a federal case. Once we get the G-virus, I’m back on my own.”

Leon pressed his lips into a thin line, turning away, bracing his palms against the operating console. Poor fool, so eager to help. Ada almost felt sorry for him. She sensed she had to act fast and throw him a bone or else she risk losing him.

“Hey, Leon…” She called out softly, watchful not to give away her true intensions. “Trust me?”

He looked over his shoulder, for a second unsure what he wanted to do. But like most idealists he acted without thinking, reaching Ada’s bench in a few quick steps.

“You trust me?” He asked, and Ada knew he was sincere. Poor boy.

“Honestly…” she began, cracking a confident smile, opting to tease him a bit. “If I didn’t you’d probably be dead.” 

“Right…” Leon frowned, the way rookies do when they realize they were not in charge. 

He paced around the tram car agitated, itching to do something. The woman could see clearly that he didn’t like the thought of just being along for the ride, only to be cut loose once their business concludes. But he was not in this mess for glory or any reward. Aside from his desperate struggle to survive, he pressed on out of pure need for justice. Ada knew he still believed she was with the FBI, but she needed to reassure Leon that his role was important in the grand scheme of this. 

“If you can secure the G-Virus, I can make sure what happened in Raccoon City never happens again.” She swore, looking at him imploringly. 

He halted. His face softened, reassured by her words. Damn, he had a nice smile. And such wide, innocent eyes. 

“Ada…” Leon sighed, sitting next to her on the bench. “You said it yourself – it’s a federal case.”

“Leon, look at me.” Ada’s eyes dropped, staring down at her wounded leg, trying to ignore the constant pulsating pain radiating throughout her thigh. “I’m a liability now. If I’m gonna finish this case, you’re the last hope I’ve got.” And for once, she was speaking the truth. She messed up and was in no condition to carry out her mission. She needed Leon and had to keep him on her side by any means necessary. 

“I’m not just gonna leave you here!” Leon protested. “What if you’re attacked, what if you need help?”

Talk was cheap. Ada had to act. She leaned towards him, her hand rested gently on his grimy cheek as she tilted her head and closed her eyes. 

“That kindness is going to be the death of you one day.” She thought, kissing him deeply.

Leon took in a surprised breath, his eyes wide. And yet, after a brief moment of hesitation, his hand slung around Ada’s waist. He kissed her back, not so shily and innocently as Ada would have expected. His hold on her waist tightened, pulling her closer as if his life depended on it. He made a cute noise, something between a moan and laugh. 

Hook, line, and sinker. Ada knew she had him. She patted Leon on the shoulder, signaling fun times were over. He pulled away visibly disappointed. He coughed awkwardly, looking away before Ada could have a chance to see the blush on his face. Too late, she saw it all. 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” She assured, certain she had him wrapped around her finger with this little bit of intimacy. “I gotta see this through…” She said, placing her hand on his thigh. “… and I want to see you again. I got plenty to live for. Trust me.”

Wait, hold on. What was that hard protrusion she felt under her palm?

The both of them stared down at Leon’s crotch where a blatant bulge was ready to burst through his left pantleg, the outline of his obscenely huge dick firmly pressed to his thigh. 

“Jesus, Ada, I’m sorry!” The rookie apologized in full panic mode, crossing his legs, covering his hopeless erection with his palms like a teenager caught wanking off.

Ada blinked, a smile creeping to the corner of her mouth. Of course he had a big dick, what else should she expect from a guy with such a big heart. And wow, he was so flustered! Quickly, Ada glanced at the console at the front of the tram car. The neon green display showed they still had some time before reaching their destination. Thy not have some fun?

“Stand up.” She ordered, deciding to go with the sudden impulse that popped into her head.

“Yeah, s-sure!” Leon stuttered, practically jumping up from the seat. “I’m… I’m gonna go stand over there.” He said embarrassed, pointing at the distant corner of the car.

“Oh, no.” Ada interrupted, leaning forward on the bench and tilting her head back. “You’re going to stand right in front of me.” 

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re going to let me undo your pants blow you.” Ada explained, holding herself from rolling her eyes. “Now please don’t make it awkward and come to me like a good boy.”

“Um… okay.” Leon meekly agreed, getting into position. 

Ada shifted her focus from his red face to his erection restrained under his tactical pants. She reached to grab a handful of Leon’s nicely firm ass, pulling him closer so she could grope the outline of his cock with her other hand. Leon gasped awkwardly, clenching his ass tight. Ada gave him a playful spank, rubbing the length of his cock through the material. 

Teasing was fun but she wanted to see it. Now. Skillfully, she got to unbuckling Leon’s belt and before he knew it the rookie cop stood before her with his pants and underwear dangling around his ankles.

He was hung. His cock was heavy and straight, equally girthy and veiny from base to tip with a slick, blunt head pointing down. How did he manage to not trip over that thing when running from zombies and G-mutants was a mystery.

“Well, well…” Ada purred, taking his equally impressive sack into her palm and giving each heavy ball a gentle squeeze and tug. “You must have been a very popular boy back home, huh?”

Leon was only able to utter an awkward ‘uh-huh’, not sure what to do with his hands while Ada knew exactly what she wanted to do with hers. Continuing playing with his sack, she lifted his impressive rod, aligning the already leaking cockhead with her lips. She looked up at him confidently with a proud smirk. Leon bit his lip and gulped. Stretching the moment, Ada jerked him slowly, her dainty hand barely able to wrap entirely around his cock. 

Her tongue stuck from between her lips, almost touching his glans. Leon breathed in sharply as the woman’s warm breath caressed his sensitive skin.

“You’re not going to blow your load the moment I take you in my mouth?” Ada made sure with a firm grip on his base.

“N-no.” Leon swore, hips impatiently wiggling and rutting into Ada’s palm.

“Promise?” 

“O-on my honor as a b-boyscout!” He blurted, his cock already doing all the thinking. 

She snorted and laughed. What a dumbass! Guess it was part of his charm. Shifting her attention to the throbbing cockhead, Ada puckered up and pressed her red lips against it, suckling at the musky precome. He tasted fine; young and horny. 

She didn’t feel like playing out some fancy foreplay, so she lowered her head down the entire thing, to the base. Leon’s cockhead glided smoothly the length of her tongue and palate, hitting the back of her throat. It took her some effort, her jaw opened uncomfortably wide to accommodate him, but she was not about to lose against this challenge. Her delicate choker stretched and snapped. Ignoring this, and the tears glimmering in the corners of her eyes, she curved her tongue, hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, bobbing her head back and forth generously coating the veiny dick with her spit and smears of lipstick. And she did not forget about the sack resting in her palm, gently rolling it in her hand in sync with her head.

Leon tensed and gasped, his breathing irregular and loud, openly displaying his enjoyment like a, well, rookie. Ada looked up at him and almost choked seeing the look on his face. Jesus, was this his first time getting head or something? 

The way he panted and bit down on his lower lip proved she was right. Ada would snicker if her mouth wasn’t stuffed full of junior cop cock. Good… more the chance he’d feel obliged to carry out her plans for her. Still, if this was really his first time she had to put her heart into it. Common courtesy and all.

She paused to pull his rod out from between her lips, playfully smacking it against her cheek with a wet plop. Licking his sweaty, rich flavor off her lips, Ada lifted his cock up to place a few sloppy kisses on his sack, leaving a few faint impressions of the rest of her lipstick on his skin. She then buried her face between his fuzzy balls, taking a deep whiff of his aroma.

“S-sorry!” Leon immediately apologized. “Between all the running and dodging zombies I got a little sweaty.”

“Leon…” Ada muttered, not bothered to look at him, too preoccupied with jerking his shaft and licking his balls. “You’re alright. Just forget about it and have fun. You’re so nervous…” Her voice dropped and so did his shaft, once again right in front of her face. “You’ve been twiddling your fingers ever since we started. If you don’t know what to do with your hands then put them on my shoulders.”

Leon laughed embarrassed, placing his sweaty palms on Ada. His hold tightened slightly once she took him in her mouth again, the warmth of her tongue and cheeks a pleasant contrast to the cool air in the tram car. 

Ada tilted her head to the side, forming her lips into a tight, firm ring. She sensed every vein, every ridge of that cock, swallowing mouthfuls of her own saliva mixed with Leon’s sweat and precome. She could bet he would feel amazing stretching and pounding away at her cunt. Too bad she didn’t have time to play with him longer. She better get a bonus fir this job. 

“Ada, listen, um, I-“ Leon grunted, gently cupping the back of her head. He wanted to tell her something, but somehow he just couldn’t form words all of a sudden.

The woman withdrew, ready to tell him to spit it out already. That was her mistake. His cock pulsated while the muscles of his nicely chiseled abdomen tensed. He ejaculated rapidly, painting Ada’s face with viscous, thick ropes of his young load. Ada quickly caught on, sealing her lips tight around his tip, but the damage has already been done as his first unexpected eruption streamed down her face and neckline, forming a puddle between her thighs, soiling her evening dress even further. Meanwhile, more and more of his hot load shoot into her mouth and Ada had some real difficulty swallowing it all on time, more and more streams of cum spurting out of her mouth. She gagged and choked, deciding to just take him all the way down so he could keep coming directly down her throat. Leon welcomed this with another grunt, on impulse twisting his fingers into her hair and keeping Ada in place until he was done filling her up. Guess he wasn’t so innocent after all. 

Leon rested his sweaty forehead against the soothingly cool metal wall. Ada waited another moment until she was sure he wasn’t going to surprise her further. She gave his ass a light slap, signaling fun time was over. The rookie withdrew instantly, giving her room to catch her breath. 

“I wanted to tell you I was just about to come.” Leon cleared his throat, fishing out some clean bandages from one of his tactical pockets. He handled them over to Ada and pulled his pants up while she sorted herself out. 

“Normally I’d be mad…” She summed up, flicking the soiled bandages into a corner. “But that’s not the worst thing I got on myself today.”

Leon snickered, fastening his belt. They shared a look and Ada almost felt sorry for him. Cute little dumbass. She decided she’s going to avoid terminating him unless absolutely necessary. Though judging by the puppy eyes he was giving her that wasn’t going to be a problem. 

“Now arriving at NEST.” An artificial voice announced as the tram slowed down, halting before a dimly lit catwalk. This was their stop.

“Go.” Ada ushered, growing anxious. “Please, we don’t have much time. You’re gonna need this.” She said, taking off and handing him her bracelet with an imbedded microchip, the only way to access NEST. 

Leon stared at the faintly growing microchip, then lifted his gaze. Their eyes met. The soft look in his eye was replaced with that full of purpose. Ada smiled, knowing she had him properly motivated to carry out her mission. 

“Ok.” Was all he said, as he headed to the dimly lit exit, ready face the dangers of NEST alone.

“Leon…” Ada called out when he was inches from the automated doors. “I’m counting on you.” 

“I know.” He nodded, leaving before they both got too sappy.

Ada exhaled heavily, alone in the damned car. She crossed her arms, realizing her nipples were hard under her dress, demanding instant attention. Just like her itching twat.

“Ugh. Fuck it, I might as well.” She grunted, reaching down between her legs to take care of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
